


Chocolate Lovers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll frowned and winced under a blanket before she remembered eating several chocolate bars.





	Chocolate Lovers

I never created Batman TAS.

 

 

Baby-Doll frowned and winced under a blanket before she remembered eating several chocolate bars. She was sick to begin with, but she always loved eating chocolate. Perhaps she was able to eat as much chocolate as she liked in another life. She died happy. 

Baby-Doll the dog couldn't eat chocolate.

 

THE END


End file.
